


Stay

by YoAlexander



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kind of AU, Marliza, a bit - Freeform, big time skip, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoAlexander/pseuds/YoAlexander
Summary: Maria was terrified and had no place left to go. Luck seemed to be on her side, though. Because the door she picked had an angel on the other side.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_maria_reynolds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_maria_reynolds/gifts).



Mrs. Maria Reynolds was scared. No. That word was too weak. It didn't have enough connotations to fully cover the prickling on the back of her neck, or the pain whenever she stretched her knee to take another step, or the voices in the back of her head screaming more and more realistic possibilities that would not stop bouncing around her head. It didn't help that she had walked for too long, and her surrounding were no longer familiar. Miss Maria Reynolds was terrified. 

Walking nowhere obviously wasn't working. Still, something had to be done. Glancing around, she was obviously in a well to do residential area. There were houses of various shapes and colored crammed in all around her. There were gardens overflowing with well trimmed greenery and curtains swaying in an invisible breeze. They were steadily growing larger and more imposing. Everything was crawling closer, fast enough to run from but not fast enough to escape. Seeking some kind refuge, Maria rushed to the closest door. It was brown. Light brown. A bit more faded than the other. The others that were still closing in. With a final look around at her impending doom, Maria knocked on the door. It was a simple rap, quick but loud. Too loud. It echoed in her mind. It warned of death and regret. But it was too late for that now because the door was opening.

Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest, though Maria was clueless as the which reason it jumped. staring back at her was one of the most lovely faces she could remember seeing. The woman’s face was simple but radiated. Maria simply couldn’t tear her attention away. Those bright eyes were dancing around, probably taking in the person standing on her porch.

“May I help you?”Goodness gracious! Based on the voice alone, this figure must be an angel. 

A tilt of the angel’s head broke Maria’s trance. “Yes!” It took another incline of her head to break the rest of Maria’s words free. “I know that you are respectable, and I’m extremely sorry to bother you in your home. I don’t mean to be too forward, but I must ask for your assistance.” The angel was surprised, but now that she was started, Maria knew that she wouldn’t be able to stop. “It is about my husband. He has done me wrong.” Why were the words fighting so? “He has beaten me. He mistreats me, and now he’s gone. I haven’t an idea where. and I simply don’t have the means to go on-”

“It’s alright.” 

Maria stared at the angle, only now feeling the wetness on her cheeks. Her face heated, and she glanced away, unable to stare at such grace while such a mess. 

“Why don’t you come in?” Maria’s head jerked up in surprise. “I’m sure this conversation would be much more comfortable in a cooler atmosphere.” 

This woman must truly be an angel. There was no other explanation. 

Inside was indeed much cooler. The house was decorated sensibly with relaxing colors. Still, not even the sound of pounding feet on the floor above could distract from the elegance moving down the hall and into a sitting room. Maria was directed towards a couch while the angel claimed a seemingly well loved armchair. this room, she noticed, was a tad more elaborate than the hallway.

Of course, only now that she was seated in this woman’s home did Maria think to wonder this woman’s name. The name of the woman whose house she was sitting in. The name of the woman’s whose assistance she was asking. Before she could finish mustering up enough courage to overcome her embarrassment to ask, the couple was interrupted by boy bursting through the door.

“Mother! Alex has gone too far this time! This is the last straw. I refuse to accept such - such childish behavior.” The boy was obviously furious. He couldn’t be any older than his young teens, yet there he stood with his back ramrod straight, head high in the air, and fists coiled tight by his side. He stared decisively at the angel, begging her for a solution without wavering on his stand.

“Philip,” the angel addressed, “why don’t you come introduce yourself to our guest?”

The boy, Philip, turned with wide eyes to stareatMaria. “Oh!”His hands moved behind his back and started to fiddle in the way boy’s hands do when they’re nervous. “I, um, apologize for that display.” He bent the slightest bit at the waist. “My name is Philip Hamilton. It is a pleasure to meet you.” He stood up and turned back to his mother, but Maria was caught on that last word. 

Hamilton. He said his last name is Hamilton, which means that this is the Hamilton family. Maria knew that she was in the nicer part of town, but she had never expected that she would have asked such a prominent political family for help when she had chosen the door. She had read about them in the newspaper. In fact, the name Hamilton seemed to come up quite often. Alexander. That was the name usually attached, and his wife’s name has definitely been mentioned a few times. El…? Er…? No, it definitely started with El… something. Eleno...no. Elizabeth? That seemed at least somewhat correct. Elizabeth Hamilton. 

Once again, her thoughts were interrupted when another, significantly younger boy came barreling into the room. He, like the other went straight towards the angel, possibly named Elizabeth, although in a much more scattered fashion. His shirt was half untucked and the other half seemed close to following. And, despite being indoors, he had a smudge of what appeared to be dirt on his face.

“I dunno what he’s said, Momma, but it wasn’t me!” the boy implored with big eyes.  
Before Mrs. Hamilton, that was probably the safest way to refer to her at this point, was able to respond, Philip was turning to his brother. “You have no right! I know for a fact that it was you, and this is the absolute last time I will be accepting any of this sort of behavior from you.”  
It seemed, however, that the younger could give as good as he was given. “Yeah right! I have as much right as you do to use that room. It’s you who should really be more careful with your stuff. I mean really, if it was so important, why don’t you take better care of it? And besides, you have no proof, and I didn’t do nothing!”

While the boys were bickering, Maria could see the aggravation growing on Mrs. Hamilton’s beautiful face. Unlike many other faces, the anger didn’t marr the perfection in the slightest.  
“Boys!” she exclaimed, “I understand that what happened is important to you, but this is not the time nor the place. We have a guest and have buisses to attend to. Now,if you will please lay your disagreements out quickly, we can solve this soon, yes?”

Both boys looked rightfully admonished at the scolding. The younger one was staring resolutely at his feet and Philip, if at all possible, was standing even straighter than before, though this time with his head bowed apologetically.

“Yes, Mother,” they both chimed.

“Good. Now,” Mrs. Hamilton directed, “What’s the problem?”

“He opened his mouth with fire in his eyes before closing it and continuing on in a calmer manner. “It’s my workbook. Alex keeps using it for drawing and is messing up my work.”

The mother turned to her younger son, “Alex, is this true?”

The boy stayed quiet for a second. “I didn’t know it was his. James and I just wanted something to draw on, and he just left it there open!”

“Alex,” she addressed, “You know better than to play with things that don’t belong to you. And, Philip,” she turned her attention to her other son, “You should know better than to leave you things lying about. Now, how about you boys go ask your father for some extra paper and go work together nicely, hmm?”

“Yes, mother,” they both agreed before turning from the room. Alex could be heard running up the stairs while Philip was still walking into the hallway.

All at once, the angel's, Mrs. Hamilton’s, attention turned back to Maria. “I am extremely sorry for that interruption! I know that this must be hard for you, and hopefully we won’t be interrupted again. Sometimes my children just take too much after their father.”

“Yes,” Maria responded. “Thank you, Mrs. Hamilton.”

“Oh! Please call me Eliza, dear.” Eliza. That fit much better than Elizabeth. It’s more spirited. 

“And, how would you like to be referred to?”

“Oh! Yes. Maria. Maira Reynolds.It truly is a pleasure to meet you, though I apologize for the circumstances.”

Eliza waved her apology away. “Nonsense. You have nothing to apologize for Maria. Now, if you wouldn’t mind, could you please go into a few more details about your situation, so we can discuss the best course of action? Only as much as you are comfortable sharing, of course.”

“Yes,” Maria agreed. She went into further details about her husband's mistreatment. All the while, she was grossly aware of every point of pain in her body. Although she was much too comfortable in this lovely room, it almost seemed as if even just the words manifested every reminder of her husband’s marks on her. As a way to calm herself, she slowly started picking at a worn area of her skirt. By the time she had finished, she was close to tears, but refused to disgrace such a comfortable room with such acts. Instead, she hid her shame by looking anywhere except the woman she confessed to.

There was a single moment of silence before Eliza stood and moved next to her on the couch. She tentatively took Maria’s hand in both of ehrs. When Maria glanced up, shocked at the comforting act and the tears she found in the angel’s eyes.

“My dear, Maria, I am woeful that such terrible things have been done to you. I’m afraid that I simply cannot allow you to return to that place. Please, I know that this is very forward and that we have known each other but a short time, but will you stay?”

“Stay?” Maira questioned.

“Yes, please stay here with us, where I can be sure of your safety.” Maria opened her mouth to say…something, but simply held it slightly parted as she stared to shake her head. “Oh! I beg of you! Name one place you would go that would ensure your safety, and I will let you go with a heavy heart, but I would much prefer if you would stay.”

“I-I couldn’t. I don’t have the means-”

“No! I would accept no payment from you. Your happiness and safety would be pleasure enough.”

“It’s too much.” Maria simply couldn’t believe that this offer was real.

“If it gives you more peace of mind, you could be a great help to me with the children.”

“Children?” Maria know of only the two she had seen.

“Yes. You’ve already met Philip and Alexander, but I have my hands quite full with John, James, Angelica, and Fanny. Although, I do believe Fanny will be leaving to live with her elder sister soon; we’re simply fostering her until then.” Maria would jump at the chance to provide some sort of happiness to Eliza, but still, the offer seemed too great. “Please, stay.”

But how could she ever say no to such a plea?

Despite her earlier reservations, tears dripped from Maria’s eyes as she nodded her head. There was not the slightest possibility in this world or the next that Eliza Hamilton was anything other than an angel.

And so, a year passed with Maria as the newest addition to the Hamilton household. Overall, it was a very comfortable experience. Maria loved the children, and they loved her more each day, it seemed. She never wanted for anything, and proud to say that she had given Eliza much pleasure over the years through her company.

The only disappointment about the arrangement was Mr. Hamilton himself. All together, Maria hated him. He was frazzled and scattered and never seemed to have time for anything other than work, although, even,then, it seemed he didn't have enough time for that either. The most hateful thing about him, though, was simply his relationship with her angel. Maia was under no doubt that she hadn’t fallen in love on that first day she had knocked on that random door. And she had fallen deeper in love ever since. She had never dared reveal her affections, though. Her dearest Eliza was, as ever, a loyal individual, and she would never dare put her Eliza in a position that could force her to choose between loyalties.

Today however, fate seemed to be doing that for her.

As with most things involving Mr. Hamilton, it had all started with this morning’s paper. The scandal had been painted clear and loud for the last few days, but this was worse. Before, they were all just claims and speculative rumor. Most people hadn’t given the gossip more than a passing glance, until now.

Mr. Hamilton was stupid enough to go and write a no details spared confession about his year long betrayal of his wife with one Mrs. Lysa Kett. It was a despicable and dirty business. Maria had attempted to reads the first few sentences out of shock, but had quickly thrown it aside. There was enough scandalous detail in there to entertain sailors for a year of journeying.  
As expected of her Eliza, the news was not taken well. She had packed the children and fled to her father’s house with Maria in tow. Maria dared not to leave her side when she was in such a fragile state. Oh! How she wished to remove every burden from the beautiful woman’s shoulders, as she had done for her not so long ago.

It took some time, but soon enough, Eliza’s tears had faded into anger. And it was in the heat of this anger that she confronted Maria.

It was a miraculous moment when all the children were thoroughly occupied and the two had some time alone. They had decided to make an adventure out of taking the small journey out the the lake Eliza would visit as a child. It was here, that she turned away from the shining blue and looked at Maria with more conviction than she had ever seen in the woman’s face.

“My dearest, Maria, “ she began, “I know that this news will come as quite a shock to you, but I feel it is the time to let the truth be known. I want you to know that I have been struggling with this decision for a long while.” Maria was starting to get worried. “If not for recent events, I probably would have kept these feelings hidden deep down, but my husband has seen to it that I am no longer divided by my loyalties.”

Maria’s heart was definitely beating faster now. The words were ones she had played out in many a fantasy, but their direction simply couldn’t be one in the same. And, she refused to give herself false hope. Instead, she stayed quiet and listened to her angel’s confession.

“I fear that this has been a long time coming, and I wish of you to be honest with me in you reaction.”

Maria nodded her assent.

“I have harbored feeling for you of the deepest kind for a while now, My dear Maria. And now that I have been released from by duty, I am desperate to know if you have any for me.”

Maria was in shock. Sure, she had wished these words to be true with every fiber of her being, but she had to pinch herself to make sure it was not another dream. Her silence seemed to speak for her as Eliza turned her eyes downwards and her shoulders slumped inwards. Well, such sadness was simply not allowed at such a joyous occasion.

And so it was, on the shore of the lake from Eliza’s childhood, that Maria and her angel shared a kiss and sealed their fate.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked this! I haven't really written anything with these characters before, so I apologize if they're out of character. Remember, comments and criticism makes better writers!  
> Also, Eliza Hamilton was a far stronger person than me any day. Not only did she have so many kids, but she also fostered a girl for years until her sister was old enough to take custody of her, and she ran a huge social career, helped Alexander with his work, and still somehow remained sane. I deeply respect this woman.


End file.
